Pfft I Don't Think So
by shadowgrl97
Summary: Austin Moon's life is complete. He's popular. His friends are great. His girlfriend, Ashley, is just absolutley perfect for him. Or is she? When a new girl named Ally comes to school, he's not sure what to think so he befriends her, only to realize that life will not be handed to him on a silver platter...
1. Chapter 1

_**Pfft… I Don't Think So:**_

Austin sat in history class bored as can be. In fact, he reached a boredom level that he never thought could be achieved. He looked over at his friends, Dez and Trish, who were passing notes probably chatting away about Zaliens and what not. He sighed and began to tap his pencil. Even though it was just 1st period, it felt like forever. And he had only been in class for 10 minutes. He gazed lovingly over at his girlfriend, Ashley, who looked about as bored as he was, filing her nails. Her brown curls fell over shoulders flawlessly as she stared at her perfect white crescents. Her green eyes flickered from her nails to her phone as she felt it vibrate on her lap. She looked at her phone, and then turned to smile at British exchange student, Aedan Cousland, laughing and giving him a very rude gesture, but making it discreet so Mr. Dorseman wouldn't see. Aedan just laughed and gave her the same. He was laughing so loud he didn't see Mr. Dorseman walk over and stand in front of him til he was about 5 feet away. He tapped his foot impatiently, but not earning the eye contact nor speech from Aedan. His brother, Zayn, was a senior and captain of the football team therefore, it seemed to Austin that he felt he could be as rude and impolite as he wanted to be. "Mr. Cousland, would you be so kind as to come up to front of the room and recite The Declaration of Independence to the class?" Mr. Dorseman asked impatiently. Aedan leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Here's an idea: How about you do YOUR job and stop asking students to do it for you?" Mr. Dorseman looked as if he was about to burst into flames he was angered so much. After about 5 minutes of breathing heavily, he walked stiffly back to the blackboard. Ashley resumed doing her nails, this time cleaning any dirt from under her nails, not that she had any. She was getting nails done at the salon at least 3 times a week. Her 2 lackeys, Madison and Michelle, saw what she was doing and did the same. Ashley certainly loved to be worshiped. He looked to his right and saw Ashley's sister, Malika, who was writing down every last word that came out of Mr. Dorseman's mouth as if her life depended on it. Her black curls, currently tied in a messy pontail, bounced around as her stormy gray eyes read the notes over and over again. He rolled his eyes at her.

How in the world is it possible that Malika and Ashley are related? All Malika does is study and what not. Plus her friend total was 0. Ashley on the other hand had friends in different countries she was so popular! She would walk down the street girls would just ask " Are you Ashley from Monroe high?" she'd of course just roll her eyes, nod, and walk away, leaving a trail of admiration for them to follow. Austin had liked her since the 5th grade and he was really happy they were together. Nobody was more perfect than Ash. She had established that from the moment she could walk. Besides who could be better than Ashley anyways?

"Class!" Mr. Dorseman yelled, awakening Austin from his trance. "This is our new student, Ally Dawson. Ally this is 1st period history for your junior year. Say hi to Ally class." Everyone muttered 'Hi Ally.' Mechanically, except for Ash, who, not looking up from her phone, said 'No one really gives a crap', earning a disapproving look from both Mr. Dorseman and Ally. The teacher gave Ally a sympathetic look and gestured to a seat next to Malika. "Hi! I'm Malika. Welcome to Monroe high." Malika said, holding out a hand that Ally shook gratefully. "I'm Ally." Immeadietlly, they began to chat away. "So who's that girl in the back with brown curls that kinda look like yours?" Ally asked staring at the girl quizzically. "Oh… that's my sister, Ashley." Ally's eyes widened. "She's your sister? But you're so nice!" Malika shrugged. "Niceness doesn't get you anywhere around here." Malika replied, more to herself than to Ally. Ally just shrugged began to look around the class. As she looked from student to student and noticed that the girls usually had the same type of style as the girl Malika called Ashley. Ally stared down at herself and imeadiatly felt embarrassed. She looked nothing like the girls there and she was already earning disapproving stares. She looked over at Malika who, to Ally's relief, also didn't have the same style as her sister. She silently thanked God that she wasn't alone.

The bell for 1st period, which seemed to fly by, had rang and the students began to file out. Malika, Ally's new found friend, waited while Ally packed up. "Babe, wait for me!" Austin called as Ashley began to leave the room, earning the stares of both Malika and Ally. Ashley sighed. "Alex-" She started. "Austin." He corrected for the 5th time since they'd been together. "Austin. Right. Anyways, I'm gonna be late for class, and as you know, Math is beauty sleep time." Austin opened his mouth to argue, but Ash had already left. He sighed as he packed up quietly. Ally gave Malika the 'whose that?' look. "Austin Moon, internet sensation AND my sister's boyfriend." She whispered in response to her stare. Ally made an O shape with her mouth and stared at Austin more closely. She thought he was kinda cute.

After they got out of the classroom, Which took a lot of work since the hallways seemed like a zoo gone wild, Malika asked Ally to pull out her schedule so she could see what classes they had together. "We have all our classes together except for PE!" Malika beamed proudly as she and Ally high fived each other. "Great! Hey can I meet you in class? I gotta go get some books out of my locker and by the way the hallway looked when we got out of history class, I do not wanna got through that again." Ally said. Malika nodded in understanding and turned around, only to end up bumping into Zayn, Aedan's older brother. Malika stood there for a while, stunned. After getting tired of waiting for her to move out of the way for him like all people did, he cleared his throat. "Yes?" Malika asked politely. "You're blocking my way." Malika raised an eyebrow at him. "And?" Zayn glared at her as if she was crazy. "Move." "No." That usually got girls to move. He could see this wasn't going anywhere so he just moved around her. "See now was that so hard?" She called as he faded into the shadows down the hall, rolling the events over in his mind.

Ally pulled on her locker, number 143. Not even a budge. She pulled again. Nothing. "C'mon you stupid locker!" Ally breathed in frustration. Austin laughed as he took in the scene before him. A frustrated new girl trying to open the worst possible locker in the school, number 143. It always got jammed. He strode over to her, trying to hide the grin creeping onto his face. "Hey do you need any-" BAM! Austin was met with the locker door in his face. Austin had startled Ally so much that she fell backwards, yanking the door open and giving him a face full. Austin felt a salty liquid enter his mouth. He brought his fingers up to feel the liquid. Blood. He groaned irritably. "Oh my God!I am so so so-" Ally began, getting up and dusted herself off. Austin held up his hand, cutting her off almost immediately. "Ally right?" He asked. She nodded. "It's cool. Just a minor nose bleed. Don't worry about it." He smiled, patting her on the back as he made his way to the nurses' office. Ally couldn't help but smile as she walked to science class. Austin Moon remembered her name! And that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

"So... How are things between you and Ash?" Malika asks Austin as they sit in her room playing Marvel VS. Capcom 3.

"Oh you know, the usual. Socialize in school, don't say a word to each other afterwards."Austin replies mechanically.

"What's her deal with that?" Malika asks, using Dante to knock out Wolverine.

"She thinks my dream to be a musician is 'going nowhere fast' and that its a waste of time. So until I get my priorities straight, were not allowed to socialize outside of school." he concludes, trying to knock out Chris with Iron Man, but failing miserably.

"Ugh, she thinks everything is a waste of time if it isn't about her..." Malika mutters, beat Austin at the game for the fifth time.

"That's not ENTIRELY true..." Austin begins, looking over at her. She gives him that 'are you serious?' look.

"...OK so its SOMEWHAT true..." he rephrases. She looks at him again.

"...OK so yeah...Its true." he admits.

"Exactly." Malika smirks, glad her point was proven.

"But that doesn't mean she isn't sweet sometimes..." he adds, cutting off the XBOX 360 and opening an English book.

"Never said she wasn't." Malika shrugs, staring at the math work in front of her.

"Well, I know but still..." he began, unable to really finish the sentence. Malika didn't force him to thus, they sat in silence. Malika's phone vibrated, indicating the arrival of a new text message. She quickly checked the text to see the message was from Ally.

"Wut u up 2?" Ally texted.

"Studying w/Austin cuz Ash didn't want 2:/" Malika replied.

"O...Can u c if he mayb wants 2 hang out on sat?" Ally dared to ask. Malika smirked and didn't reply.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your opinion on that new girl, Ally Dawson?" Malika asked innocently. Austin looked up from his English essay.

"What...?"

"Your opinion on Ally Dawson... What is it?" Malika repeated a bit slower. Austin stared at her blankly, processing the question. What did he think of Ally Dawson? He'd never really given it much thought. I mean, he's spoken to her a few times, like to ask for a pencil or see if she wrote down the assignment, but that was all. He thought she was kinda pretty in a way. That she was natural and just easy to talk to. He wouldn't really mind getting to know her.

"Earth to Austin... You there?" Malika waves her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Austin shook his head and looked over at her. Malika giggled and punched his arm.

"Your opinion on Ally?"

"She's...nice, sweet...real easy to talk to...why?"

"She wants to hang out with you on Saturday~." Malika smirked. Austin felt his face go hot.

"She...S-She does?" he asked, blushing the more he thought about it.

"Yes siree~, that's what she said." Malika smiled. Austin scratched the back of his head.

"Then... I guess... that's fine." He replied nervously.

Malika beamed. "Then its a date~."

"Hello?" Ally texted.

"Hey Ally~! He said its a date.:)" Malika replied happily.

* * *

Ally checked her phone and saw the mosr recent message from Malika.

"Hey Ally~! He said its a date.:)"

Ally felt her heart do a flip as she smiled to herself and began to search her closet for the perfect outfit. This Saturday will be unforgettacle.

* * *

**_ Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I know its short but hey school calls...:/ peace yo~._**


	3. Chapter 3

All week, all Ally could think of was her date with Austin. It had to be absolutely unforgettable. Saturday came way faster than expected.

"So, this dress? Or this one?" Ally asked Malika, holding up a black dress with red designs, then a strapless hot pink dress. Malika popped some popcorn in her mouth, staring at both dresses.

"Are you guys going clubbing or something?" she asked, eyeing both the dresses. Ally laughs lightly.

"No, just going out for dinner... Why? Do these make it look like I'm asking to go to a club?"

"Not really... They just don't look like restaurant material.." Malika shrugged, drinking some water. Ally sighed.

"Be honest, what does it remind you of?"

"... A whore house." Malika patted her shoulder. Ally looked at the dresses. Now that she mentioned it, the dresses did seem to give off the 'Let's head back to my place for some fun' type of aura. She threw the dresses on her bed and sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"What am I gonna do? Those are my best clothes."

"You could go as Ally... Isn't that who Austin's going on a date with? Ally Dawson, the girl who makes him feel like Austin Moon, normal boy?" Malika hugged her comfortingly. "It doesn't matter what you wear on the date. He wants to go out with you as you, not some stripper."

Ally giggled before replying, "True~!"

Ally's phone vibrated, indicating she received a text. She checked it to see it was from Austin.

"Hey, change of plans:P Double date. U, me, Zayn, Malika. cool w/u?" it read. Ally looked to Malika.

"What is it?" Malika asked,. swinging around so she fell tummy first on the bed.

"Well... You know Zayn, right? Zayn Cousland?" Ally fidgeted with her locket around her neck. Malika sat up slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeahh... I know him... Now what about the jerk face?" she crossed her arms. Ally laughed nervously and shows her the text from Austin. Malika's eye twitched.

"Uhm. Hell no. He could be the damned third wheel because there is no way, NO FUDGING WAY, that he and I will even sit at that table together, do you hear me Ally?! NO. WAY!"

* * *

_**ONE HOUR LATER:**_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Malika grumbled, fixing her heels. Ally grinned.

"You still love me~!" she poked Malika's face, who tried biting her hand.

"I hate you, Ally."

"Love you too, Malika~."

They arrived at an Italian restaurant, much to Malika's liking, and quickly found Austin and Zayn seated at a back table. Austin waved them over happily.

"Hey girls! You both look great! Esspecially you, Ally." he grins. Ally feels her face go hot as she takes a seat next to him.

"T-thanks, Austin."

Malika growled at the sight of Zayn and took her seat next to him. He didn't look to pleased about this either.

"Hello." he mumbled.

"Just don't say anything." Malika bangs her head on the table.

"I hope you get a concussion and die." he muttered under his breath.

"I'm always wishing you'll die." she hissed back.

"It'd be better if you died because no one needs you."

"Well it'd be ten times better if you died just cuz I hate you."

"You know what I wish?" Austin chimed in. "That you'd both shut the-"

"Can I take your orders or are you all still looking?" A waiter cleared his throat, looking at them all.

"Oh uh, no. We're ready aren't we?" Austin straightened up, looking from Ally to Malika to Zayn. They all nodded, Malika and Zayn glaring at each other. They all ordered some pasta and rigatoni plates before settling back to the matters at hand.

"Ally, you truly look beautiful tonight..." Austin smiled, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Ally blushed a bright red and looked away.

"T-thanks Austin..." she grinned.

* * *

At the end of the date, everybody had a great time... Well everyone except Malika and Zayn of course. All they did the whole time is glare at each other.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me, Ally?" Austin asks, taking Ally's hand. Ally blushed a deep shade of red and nodded. Austin smiled, taking her hand, and lead her away.

"So..." Ally didn't know how to start a conversation. He's Austin Moon after all. Before she could stop herself, she asked "Why did you agree to go on a date with me of all people?"

He seems to ponder this for a moment before shrugging and shoving his hand in his jean pockets. "I like to try new things. You're new. You're sweet... and... and really pretty."

"I... Thanks Austin.." She's never felt that way before. Ally Dawson had never felt so alive. So at ease. She turned to him slowly and they stared into each others eyes, hearts pounding, lips curling into a smile as they begged for connection.

"Ally..." The name rolls of his lips like the name of a goddess. Ally loved the way it sounded. She loved the way THEY sounded. Together. Austin and Ally.

"Ahem." A voice cuts the moment in half, causing Austin and Ally both to jump and spin around. They came face to face with a very pissed off Ashley.

"Austin, we need to talk." Ashley's voice came out more demanding than a statement. Austin cringed and released Ally's hand.

"Sorry, Ally..." he kept his eyes focused on the ground ahead. Ashley, not waiting for acknowledgement, yanked Austin away and dragged him along the winding road to her house, leaving Ally's tear brimmed eyes to trail after.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry about how slow this update came. I've been... Well, in a tough situation... Lots of things have happened but hey, its life. :/ Anywho, you know what to do:) I love you guys so much. To all those fans who stuck with me through this story; THANK. YOU. I'm honest to God serious. I mean, everything you guys do for me, fav, review, follow, everything. You guys are truly amazayn (One Direction ref. Shoot meh if ya want) Thanks. I love you.:)_**


End file.
